staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Marca 2012
TVP 1 05:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:08 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Domisie - Boję się ciemności; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 18; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Andzia - Latający cyrk z Rosji, odc. 8 (Antje und der fliegende Zirkus aus Russland); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pinky i Perky - Światła, kamera, aukcja!, odc. 14 (Lights, Camera, Auction); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Klan - odc. 2245 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Klan - odc. 2246 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5603 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5603); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kabaretowe Hity Wszechczasów; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Orka (Killer Whale - Wildlife special); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 3/9 - Pierwsza noc - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Opole 2011 na bis - kabarety; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Siostry - odc. 8/13 - Miłość Filipy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Klan - odc. 2247 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2377; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Specjalne miejsce, odc. 58 (Pooh and Piglet misplace their place); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Meksyku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na piątek - Dziennik Bridget Jones (Bridget Jones's Diary) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Wiesz co dobre - Lektor (Reader, The); dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Stephen Daldry; wyk.:Kate Winslet, Ralph Fiennes, Karoline Herfurth, Bruno Ganz, Alexandra Maria Lara; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Odpowiemy ogniem - cz. 2 (Answered by Fire ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Jessica Hobbs; wyk.:Isabelle Blais, David Wenham, Alex Tilman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - Randka w ciemno; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Katarzyna Maciąg, Borys Szyc, Lesław Żurek, Anna Dereszowska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bogusław Linda, Tomasz Kot, Danuta Stenka, Krystyna Tkacz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 75; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 382 Ojcowski debiut; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.53, 10.33, 10.35 Panorama: 9:45 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.30; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Sztuka życia - Piotr Zelt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 19/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sąsiedzi - odc. 134 (357) Ach, Paryż!; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 718 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Grecja (47); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Chłopi - odc. 8/13 Gospodynie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:20 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 72; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 Kabaretowy pojedynek gigantów; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:15 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Stambuł dz. 1 kraj prod.Szwecja (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:40 Polska bez fikcji - Przy rzece; film dokumentalny; reż.:Magdalena Kowalczyk; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 476 - Męskie sprawy; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (78); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Alibi na piątek - Kickboxer (Kickboxer); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Mark Disalle; wyk.:Jean Claude Van Damme, Dennis Alexio, Dennis Chan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Bitwa na głosy - after party (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 W paszczy krokodyla (Crocs) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Stewart Raffill; wyk.:Michael Madsen, Peter Tuinstra, Sherry Phungprasert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Kickboxer (Kickboxer); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Mark Disalle; wyk.:Jean Claude Van Damme, Dennis Alexio, Dennis Chan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 5:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:25 Morze miłości - odc. 3, Meksyk 2009 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 168, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 166, Meksyk 2010 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 167, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Morze miłości - odc. 4, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne 2 - odc. 7, Australia 2009 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 168, Meksyk 2010 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 169, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 49, Polska 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 - odc. 3, USA 2009 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 - odc. 4, USA 2009 22:00 Osobliwości kulturowe - Ciało - odc. 3, Singapur 2009 23:00 Osobliwości kulturowe - Jedzenie - odc. 4, Singapur 2009 00:00 Lekcja pożądania - film erotyczny, USA 1:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 2:55 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 3:05 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:55 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 65; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Egzamin z życia - odc. 112; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Gruzja blisko nas; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Między nami bocianami - odc. 10 - Geniusz Eugeniusz; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.53, 10.33, 10.35 Panorama: 9:45 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.30; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 65 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 879; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Profesor od serca - Zbigniew Religa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Halina Szymura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 385* Kalwin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Smaki polskie - Kulebiak; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Polska według Kreta - Zawoja; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Galeria - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 72; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Magazyn Medyczny - SPECT - CT cz. I; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 65 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 43 - Festiwal balonów (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 471 - Diagnoza: samotność; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Uwaga - Premiera! - Drzazgi - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Maciej Pieprzyca; wyk.:Karolina Piechota, Antoni Pawlicki, Marcin Hycnar, Krzysztof Ogłoza, Michał Pieczatowski, Marcin Łuczak, Agnieszka Judycka, Jacek Braciak, Krzysztof Globisz, Tomasz Karolak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (14); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Między nami bocianami - odc. 10 - Geniusz Eugeniusz; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 43 - Festiwal balonów (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:29 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 471 - Diagnoza: samotność; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Uwaga - Premiera! - Drzazgi; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Maciej Pieprzyca; wyk.:Karolina Piechota, Antoni Pawlicki, Marcin Hycnar, Krzysztof Ogłoza, Michał Pieczatowski, Marcin Łuczak, Agnieszka Judycka, Jacek Braciak, Krzysztof Globisz, Tomasz Karolak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku